1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical distribution duct containing electrical power distribution conductors and a two-wire electrical communication signal transmission and/or control bus, hereinafter also referred to as low level signals, within a casing.
2. Discussion of the Background
This type of duct generally includes branch supports located at regular intervals along and inside the casing, facing appropriate openings so that a power and control connector can be connected to each. This connector is itself connected to an electrical appliance drawing power such as a load that must be powered from the power conductors, and with which it is required to exchange low level signals.
A duct of this type is described in document EP-673 089. It includes two bus connection parts at each branch support, associated with the support and with the connector respectively, and mechanically and electrically coupled together to form the communication and/or control link between the bus and the load connected to the connector.
There is no doubt that in the difficult environment of a power duct, robustness and contact quality are essential qualities required for connection of a bus, particularly a twisted pair or another two-wire bus.